


Rebellious Teenaged Kain

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Gen Work, Pre-Canon, Sneaking Around, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain sighs, exasperated, and sits the bottle on a nearby table. “I hate you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious Teenaged Kain

"Where would they put it," Kain wonders aloud to himself. The torches in the kitchen are still lit, even though it’s been dark outside for hours and everyone else in the castle has gone to sleep.

"Kain, we shouldn’t be in here," Cecil says, his sentence ending off in a slight whine.

"Stop talking and help me look," Kain says, already searching the cabinets for what he wants.

Cecil looks like he’s about to protest, but he holds it in, choosing instead to stand near a corner directly across from Kain.

"Or do nothing," Kain says under his breath. He continues going through the cabinets regardless.

Cecil is fidgeting where he stands, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes repeatedly go back and forth between the closed door and Kain. “What are you looking for anyway?” he asks, his words purposely lowered to a murmur.

Kain makes a small sound of triumph. “This,” he answers, pulling out a bottle of wine from the back of a cabinet.

"You can’t drink that," Cecil whispers heatedly. His eyes start shifting all over the place, as if he expects to be caught at any moment. His hands are clutching at the bottom of his shirt, twisting it around nervously.

"No one will know," Kain says, his voice normal pitch. Cecil makes frantic gestures with his hands, willing him silently to quiet down. Kain clicks his tongue in response. The bottle is held loosely in his hands, and he turns to pin Cecil with a look. "I shouldn’t have brought you with me."

"You wouldn’t leave me alone unless I agreed to come," Cecil accuses. "And I wouldn’t have if I’d known what you were up to." He starts walking away. "I’m going back to my room—"

The kitchen door opens.

Everything stills. Cecil’s eyes are open as widely as they can get, staring at the guard standing in the doorway.

Kain sighs, exasperated, and sits the bottle on a nearby table. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a previously untitled fic (and, no, I could not title it anything else) I wrote and posted on my old tumblr last year. I never thought to post it anywhere else so I just left it there until now.
> 
> Anyway, it's based on a headcanon I have about Kain: he was a rebellious teenager and thought he could just do whatever he wanted and he usually dragged Cecil around for these shenanigans. This also goes with a headcanon of Cecil being unable to hold his alcohol and getting drunk really easily
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
